Symptoms of The Heart
by Shocking Pink
Summary: John Cena is feeling strange emotions towards a certain WWE Diva, the only problem, how's he going to get her? MelinaxCena OneShot


Symptoms of The Heart

Summary: John Cena is feeling strange emotions towards a certain WWE Diva, the only problem is, how's he going to get her? MelinaxCena OneShot

_It's 2 AM on a Saturday Night. John Cena is wide awake, he can't stop thinking about the girl of his dreams, Melina Perez. Her long velvet hair, her beautiful body, her personality... let's say it's a bit different from her one on TV, and of coarse her innocence. He'd never met a girl like that, and he had to have her. But, she just broke up with her boyfriend, Dave Bautista. Or he's just known as Batista, the animal. They really don't call him that for nothing, it's not really that he's aggressive... well he is. But, John needs Melina. Sadly, Melina is confined to her room... she won't talk to anybody. No one! How is John going to get this girl?_

"I can't sleep," John said out loud, he didn't bother to whisper. He was alone, the only company he had was the warm glow of the nightlife. John twitched and turned until he finally had to do something, he got up.

"I need to go to the bathroom," John said under his breath, he stumbled over dirty laundry that needed to be washed. He made his way to the bathroom, to be greeted by the hard tile floor. For some reason he fell, just flat out fell. There was nothing that he tripped over, nothing that he stumbled upon. He just had _fallen._ Though, John was able to laugh it off.

"I've fallen for Melina," John chuckled, he was still half asleep, he was disoriented. John lifted the toilet seat, but in mid pee he realized something. _I really need a women. _He looked around, it was a total Man's Place. There were car magazines scattered all over the floor, there were stains buried into the floor, and to top that nothing was in place. He had week old wrappers on the floor, his weight set was all mixed up, his barbel sat upon the shelf, plus he looked at himself. Perfection, but it's suit. Awful, a filfty wife beater, and blue plaid boxers.

"I'll just hire a maid," John shook it off, made his way back to his bed, and went back to sleep. He had to put the air conditioning on full blast though, that was the only way he'd get sleep in this 115 degree weather.

* * *

"Cena, your late!" A roaring Vince McMahon boomed, John Cena was 15 minutes late. John had been off his game ever since he locked eyes with Melina. He was head-over-heels in love.

"I need to make a phone call, I will deal with you in a minute," Vince's voice echoed, Cena trembled a little bit. He'd never been late before. He didn't know the consequences, was he going to be stripped of his championship? Oh no!

"Bring in the other sour apple," The enraged McMahon spat. As if on cue, Melina Perez graced the chairman's office with her presance. John Cena had to pinch himself, where his eyes deceiving him? Was he really looking at Melina? Or had he died and went to heaven?

"You wanted me sir," Melina asked shyly as she took a seat next to the 248 pound body builder. John tried as hard as he could not to blush.

"You where late! You and Mr. Cena have autograph signings. Sadly, Melina's autograph partner was assigned a new one. And as for you Mr. Cena, you're Melina's replacement," Vince declared.

"This is my punishment? Working with Melina?" John asked like a total flirt, Melina actually smiled.

"Thank you," Melina mouthed to John.

"You're welcome," John mouthed back.

* * *

"Can I kiss you?" An obsessed fan girl asked John Cena. How was he going to deny a fan? Plus she was surrounded by a big group of her fans, he didn't want to embarrass her.

"A small little peck," John said and made his face into a puckering position. The girl happily followed up, her lips tasted like cherry chapstick. John was more of a strawberry type of person, _(AN: Trust me, I know ;D) _Melina laughed as she signed a male fans autograph. Her friends giggling as they skipped away far into the distance.

"Cherry chapstick, my favorite!" John teased Melina, Melina responded.

"Thats too bad, I'm wearing strawberry!" Melina teased along, in the back of his mind he had to kiss her. She was such a cool person, he'd figure out away. A couple hours went by, near the end of the autograph signing the crew was cleaning up the stand. John decided to talk with Melina.

"So, are you okay?" John asked, because until today Melina had been really un-talkative and very quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You really know how to put someone in a good mood," Melina said, John had no idea what she was referring to, but he figured he'd take what he could get.

"I get that a lot, so do you want to grab a coffee or something?" John suggested, Melina's face lit up and nodded gently.

* * *

"Enjoying your coffee?" John asked, Melina was almost half way done with her grande espresso. Melina blushed and responded.

"Yes, and you Mr. Venti Mocha Man," Melina pointed out his jumbo coffee cup.

"Hey, being over 6'0 and weighing over 240 pounds you need to eat a tad bit more," John defended himself.

"Yah, well standing at 5'4 and weighing in at 121 pounds, I still can have a medium," Melina teased.

"Whatever," John said rather girly. About 10 minutes later, the two left the coffee house.

"Melina, do you understand how awesome you are?" John asked Melina, he decided to go for it. Melina seemed to go along with every flirt... and enjoyed it.

"You're pretty hot yourself," Melina cupped her mouth, she let out her true emotions for John. John couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't I show you how hot I can be?" John smiled against her face, begging for entrance. Melina gladly opened, the two passionately kissed. John knew that he made the right choice.

"How was that?" John asked.

"_...Hot_," Melina responded. The two were inseparable.


End file.
